


A Starker Reunion

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Reunion, Tony comes back, just in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter can't live without his mentor after Endgame, luckily Tony comes back before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter as crying his eyes out again. This time he was actually going to do it. It had been six months since Tony died, and although he had people around him to support him, they all went back to their own lives after a while. He felt so alone and every day without seeing his mentor and his best friend was slowly destroying him.  Pepper seemed to be doing okay, but she didn't want to live in the home she and Tony shared. Which meant away she gave the penthouse to Peter. It had been two weeks since he had heard from any one of the Avengers, and he felt so alone. Life without Tony was horrible, it felt like he wasn't safe anymore, like all the oxygen in the world had disappeared. 

Peter spent his nights curled up in Tony's sheets and wearing clothes that smelled like him. It brought him some comfort to know that he was lying exactly where Tony was. Seeing the things he saw, feeling the warmth around him that Tony would have.  The worst part of all of this was Peter was head over heels in love with a man who died to save everyone else, and he never got the chance to tell him.

Peter wished he had been strong enough or brave enough to bite the bullet and tell his mentor how he felt. It was more than love and admiration, it was kismet. And now he never had the chance. Tony was gone. Dead. Out of his life forever. There was not a moment he didn't feel like his heart was shattering, breaking into tiny shards that stuck in him and pained him.

He wrote out a letter, knowing that his friends would be there soon. They called to say they were coming over at 8, so he had time. It would have been great to see his friends, the Avengers again. But he couldn't face them the way he was now. Bags under his eyes, crying every time he tried to talk. He wasn't eating much at all, in fact, he hadn't left the penthouse in a week and a half. Peter spent the day watching videos of Tony on youtube, and then some home videos whilst wearing his clothes and crying. 

Once he wrote his letter, he placed it on the table before heading out to the roof. He sat for a while at the edge of the building, watching the night sky around him. It was a beautiful view of the city, lights twinkling and darkness falling around the buildings. Even the stars had started to come out. He felt guilty sitting here and enjoying it when Tony couldn't.

He pulled out his phone and looked at a photo of Tony, talking to him as if he could hear him.

"Well, Tony." He sniffled. "I miss you like crazy." He could feel a lump.in his throat as his voice cracked. 

"I hate you not being here… it's like I died when you did. I wish you were here." Tears streamed down his face, taking a deep breath in.

"I can't wait to see you again Mr. Stark."

\--

Everyone was on their way up in the elevator. Bruce had planned rather a big surprise for Peter. He gathered together whoever was around and went to the shop to get as many munchies as he could.  Banner felt extremely bad that he wasn't around as much as he said he would be, but life happened and he couldn't be around all the time. Hopefully, now Peter wouldn't feel as alone as he felt.

Not everyone was there but he was able to pull a few people together. Thor brought a ridiculous amount of beer with him, and Happy had bags of nice food for a wonderful welcome home party. They had hoped that tonight was going to be a healing and happy occasion.  The guest of honor was there too, Pepper by his side, clinging onto his arm. He was nervous, incredibly excited and the anticipation was killing him. They all waited eagerly for the doors to open to the penthouse. 

Upon entering they called out for Peter but there was no response. The guest of honor stood by the island in the kitchen, waiting for Peter to walk through. 

"Peter?" Thor called out. "Spiderboy? Are you here?"

Thor went to check the bedrooms and Bruce walked around calling out his name. Happy attempted to call him. Where the fuck was he?  Pepper was the one to notice the letter. She saw it in the corner of her eye as she went to look out the window. Picking it up, she opened it up.

"Seem's he left a letter?" 

Everyone had come back into the room at this point, dotted around the room, sitting in different places. Pepper opened it and read it out loud.

_ "My friends, _

_ I am so glad you are all here to see me.  _ _ I cannot explain how much my soul is destroyed, I miss Tony like he was the sun and without him, it's an eternal winter. My heart is shattered, and I can't live like this anymore. _

_ By the time you read this, I should be 100 floors down on the pavement. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused, I need to be with him…" _

There was more but Pepper couldn't read out anymore, she was crying her eyes out. She felt guilty, like if she hadn't moved away then Peter would be able to cope better.  Happy opened the window and looked up to see if he could see Peter's legs. He was panicking his heart racing.

Everyone was shocked and had tears in their eyes. It only took three seconds before everyone scrambled towards the elevator to go up to the roof.  The guest of honor went into panic mode and started breathing heavily, as Pepper pressed the elevator button, Bruce stopped with his friend to try and help him calm down.  This couldn't happen, not now, not when he had just returned. He needed Peter. He wasn't ready to lose him again.

-

Peter couldn't jump. 

He wanted to. He really wanted to, but as he stood at the edge, he thought about Aunt May. She had lost her sister, her brother-in-law, her husband… and now she was about to lose the only family she has left. How would she cope?? No matter how his heart was breaking, he knew hers would break worse.  Peter's heart was shattered into a billion little pieces, his chin was shivering and tears were staining his crimson cheeks. He looked out at the night once more.

He couldn't do it. 

Peter stepped back from the edge and walked towards the elevator. He had planned to head down, wash his face, put something on that was his and then meet his friends with a fake smile.

As the doors opened to the penthouse he took three steps before Thor had his arms wrapped around him. He lifted him up and carried him into the room. 

"Spider boy!" He cried. Thor was actually crying? "You're okay!" 

They must have turned up and read his note when he was upstairs. He cursed himself for not having the stones to be able to actually do it. He had planned this for weeks now, but Peter just wasn't brave enough.  Thor was almost suffocating him with his arms. When he finally let go, Peter stood there, wiping his eyes as he looked up at Thor. 

"Uh thanks…" he wiped his nose. 

"We were so worried!" Pepper was right next to him, looking down at his eyes. She had such a caring smile on her face and sad eyes to match.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Her voice was ridden with worry as she hugged him.  Peter pulled away and walked to pick up a beer from next to Thor. 

"It doesn't matter. I didn't do it." He grunted. "I can't do it because I'm pathetic." He felt tears threatening to leave his eyes again.

Thor patted him on the back. "We are glad you're still here."

"We all are," Banner spoke softly. "You're not pathetic, we've all been there."

"Thanks." Peter opened his beer, his back to everyone in the room. He didn't sound like he cared much that everyone was there.

The guest of honor walked out into the open, Peter had his back to him, not knowing he was there. 

"Peter," Happy spoke, walking over to him. "You don't have to be depressed anymore."

Peter snapped, his voice sounded tormented and completely riddled with self-pity. "It's not like I want to be this way!" He exclaimed, turning to face him. "I don't want to wish I was dead! I don't want to wake up every day and realize how much of a pathetic person I am and how much I miss that man!"

Happy placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, with a half-smile on his face. "I know. But, now, you can be okay again."

"Okay? Okay? How the fuck am I supposed to be okay without him?!" Peter was crying again now, his head bowing. He was so angry and utterly broken. 

Everyone in the room felt awful for him, they all wanted to cry but also wanted to tell him to turn around.

"I miss Tony so much." He cried. There was a silence in the room for a few moments, Pepper looking up to the guest of honor to make sure he was okay. 

"Peter." A voice spoke. Immediately, Peter's head shot up. He recognized that voice… but no. No, it couldn't be. He was staring at Happy, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Peter, it's me." That soft beautiful voice that he missed so much spoke again. He spun around as his eyes landed on Tony's. 

He gasped, mouth open, goosebumps covering his entire body. How the fuck was he here? He saw him die! Peter could not believe his eyes. A second later he found himself running across the room, jumping into Tony's arms. His arms and legs wrapped around Tony, his face dug into the older man's neck. 

Tony cuddled him back, his face against Peter's hair. "Its okay kid." His heart was breaking as Peter continued to sob into him. 

"It's okay, I'm here… I'm not leaving again." Tony tried his best to soothe him, pressing a soft kiss to Peter's head. 

Peter wasn't thinking, he couldn't think. All he knew is now he was in the arms of the one he dreamed about, the one who he never thought he would see again. Peter moved his head back, still safely cuddled into Tony. Tony was strong enough to hold him up, and he loved it. He fit around Tony's body perfectly. Tony looked into his saddened eyes, his arm moving so he could wipe the tears from Peter's soft reddened cheeks.

"It's okay, kid." 

Peter looked deep into Tony's eyes. It was now or never. He took in a breath and without a second thought, he pressed his lips against Tony's. Any second now Tony was going to let go of him. Any second now. Much to Peter's surprise, he didn't, instead he let Peter kiss him, moving his lips slowly along with him. Peter opened his mouth, he wasn't going to stop now. Tony pressed into the kiss, biting down on Peter's bottom lip. It was everything he ever wanted, ever dreamed of. Now he felt it he never wanted it to stop.

Everyone else in the room felt extremely awkward, and Happy motioned for everyone to leave the food behind and leave. They managed to leave without making much noise.  Within three minutes, all that was left was Tony, Peter and a very angry Pepper. The only noises heard was that of Tony and Peter's kiss, and the soft sobs and moans coming out of them.  Peter pulled his head back slowly, his eyes still shut, flicking them open to see Tony's smiling face staring at him. 

"Sorry," Peter whispered, blushing. "I missed you." He grinned.

"I missed you too. You look good in my clothes Pete," he chuckled. 

"You kissed me back?" Peter licked his lips and smirked. "You actually kissed me back?"

"I did." Tony smiled back.

"About that!" Pepper spoke up angrily. "What the fuck?"


	2. What Happened Next!

Peter climbed out of Tony's arms, standing beside him. He had no idea what the fuck just happened, but suddenly he was really fucking glad he didn't jump. His heart was beating ridiculously fast, eyes not being able to leave Tony's face. 

There he was, in flesh and blood. The face that kept him up at night. He wished he had told him before, but now he can. That kiss was better than he spent his time imagining it would be. Tony tasted perfect. His body wasn't sure if he was going to go into shock or not.

Tony gently wiped the corner of his mouth, smirking ever so slightly as he looked from Peter to Pepper. 

"Pep, I uh, I don't know what just happened." He cleared his throat. 

"It looks like you were kissing him!" She shouted at him. "Were you two having an affair before you died? Because I swear to god Tony -"

Tony held up his hands and interrupted him. "No, we didn't… that was the first kiss okay? It's just… we're emotional! We haven't seen each other in a long time! That's it!" 

Pepper folder her arms and glared at him. "It didn't look like just a kiss between friends!!" She stated with a stern glare. Tony stepped towards her, grabbing her by the hand and pulled her a few steps away from Peter to talk to her privately. 

Peter felt awkward and uncomfortable, leaning against the back of the couch, biting his nails and looking rather nervous. God, he had landed himself in shit. The thing was, he didn't even think about it. He knew that if he ever saw Tony again, he would kiss him. That was one of the things he regretted not doing, but now? Pepper was fucking furious and if Peter could take back what he had done. He would still kiss him. Always. Every time.

"Listen, Pepper, cut the kid some slack. Peter is broken and he needs me, let us get reacquainted, spend some time together, please. You know how nervous I was about seeing him, you've seen how broken he is."

Pepper looked back at Peter, who still had tear streaks down his face, his eyes looked tired and worried. Even his hand was shaking. She felt terrible, the poor boy was overwhelmed. Pepper turned to Tony again and reluctantly nodded. 

"Fine," she replied. "Are you staying here? Or coming home with me?"

"Staying here. I'll call you okay? Promise. I do love you, you know?" He smiled sweetly, kissing her on the cheek and making her grin. 

"I love you too." She hugged him and stepped back, "I'll see you later Peter." She called out to the younger man as she walked back to the elevator. Once she left, Tony walked back over to Peter and stopped just outside of his personal space.

"Hey you," he whispered wamly, letting his fingers gently touch under Peter's chin and raising it up. Peter's teary tired eyes looked into his and he nearly melted right there.

"Hey. You're here." Peter's voice cracked. "I thought I'd never see you again." 

Tony nodded and let his hands slip around Peter's waist, pulling him in close for a hug. 

"I know. I know kid, but I'm here now. And I'm worried about you, let me look after you."

Peter held on tight, digging his face into Tony's chest, breathing in his scent. He couldn't get enough of it, it was like drugs to him. 

"Okay," he mumbled into him. "As long as you don't leave again."

Tony pulled away from him, smiling warmly. "Of course not. Now, I'm going to make us some food, you don't look like you've eaten in a while." 

"Can I come with you?" Peter asked in a quiet voice. 

Tony chuckled, "I'm just walking over to the kitchen, but yeah come on then buddy." He smiled as he walked over there. Peter toddled along behind him, following him through the kitchen. Even when he moved slightly to the fridge, Peter moved with him. Tony stood by the counter and cut up some vegetables to make a stir fry, while Peter leaned against the countertop right next to him.

Tony didn't mind at all. He quite liked the attention. Since his return, even though it was fairly recent, people had been treating him like he was fragile, stepping on eggshells around him. But Peter really wanted him around. He could feel the younger man's eyes on him, but not in an unsettling way.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony asked Peter, smiling warmly as he continued to prep the food. 

Peter nodded, "Yes," 

"Were you honestly going to jump?" Tony swallowed hard, knowing that that question was going to open a really difficult conversation for them both. Peter bowed his head into his hands.

The younger man cleared his throat, "Uh. I wanted to." Peter admitted. "I couldn't do it. I just… I didn't want May to feel how I felt about you."

Tony finished cutting, leaving the knife on the table. He thought for a moment, thinking about how bloody heartbreaking the idea of Peter feeling so miserable over him. He needed Peter to be okay. Tony cared about him and his happiness so much, so much more than his own happiness. 

"How do you feel about me?" Tony asked, reaching for the wok and putting it on the hob. Peter followed him, sticking to his side. 

"Here, hold this," Tony told him, moving him to stand by the wok. Peter breathed in heavily as he tried to come up with the right words to say.

"Uh," Peter said, eyes shifting between Tony and the wok. The older man came in behind him and put the vegetables into it. "Uhm." He panicked, feeling the older man so close. 

Tony realised that Peter wasn't comfortable talking about it yet. "It's okay, let's leave this conversation until after dinner. What do you want to do? Want to watch movies?"

The older man's chest was pressed against Peter's back, reaching around to cook together. Peter was unable to think, knowing that the older man was just trying to comfort him and give him the feeling of not being alone, but it was everything Peter ever wanted. This was so domestic, and he adored it.

"I uh, usually watch tv in bed after eating."

Tony nodded, "That's fine, we can do that. Let's get dinner sorted out and then we can just sit and talk and watch tv all night, hm?" 

Peter smiled for the first time, biting down on his lip. Tony actually wanted to sit up with him, to make sure he was okay. 

\---

Dinner was lovely, and it was the first proper meal that Peter had eaten in a long time. Tony was just glad to be seeing him eat, he watched the younger man with a sense of pride as he finished his bowl. 

With the dishes stacked in the dishwasher, Tony suggested that they go find something nice on TV to watch. "Where have you been sleeping?"

Peter looked ashamed and stumbled as he spoke. "Uh, well, I uh, I've been sleeping in, uh, your bed." 

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Uhm," Peter's face started to go red again as a lump reformed in his mouth. "Because it, uhm, smells like you," he bowed his head.

"That's okay Peter, come on, let's go. I missed my bed, it's big enough for the both of us."

Peter raised his head and noticed that Tony didn't seem annoyed or angry at all, in fact, he seemed slightly amused. The older man walked down the hallway towards his room, feeling a sense of sadness at how much he had missed this place. 

Peter was right behind him, he didn't want to leave him for a second. He wanted every single little bit of Tony time he could, looking at him, talking to him, smelling him. 

"I missed this place," Tony spoke softly as he looked around his room. Hardly anything was different from how he left it. Pepper's things were all gone, but all his were intact. Peter had all his things in a little corner of the room, not wanting to mess up Tony's stuff. 

The older man got right to it, kicking off his shoes and grabbing some old pajama trousers out of the drawers. He walked into the en suite and got changed, when he came back, Peter was nervously standing next to the bed. He was still wearing a top of Tony's and some pajama bottoms.

The older man was going to go get them both a drink, heading for the door when Peter grabbed his hand. "Don't leave," he told him worriedly. The younger man had panic written in his face.

Tony's face softened as he kicked the door shut again. "I'm not," he noticed how Peter calmed down immediately. 

"Get in then," Tony smiled, settling down into the bed and moving the pillows behind him. He leaned over to grab the remote and turn the tv on. The sheets smelled like a mix between him and Peter, and it was slightly intoxicating. 

There was an old black and white movie playing but it didn't really matter what they watched. He opened the sheets up for Peter to jump in. Peter slowly crawled in, not knowing how close to Tony he was allowed to come. 

The older man raised his eyebrows. "I know you want to come closer than that, come here." Tony patted the space next to him for Peter to scootch in closer and sat down next to him. Their bodies faced each other, the cover slightly over them.

"Talk to me," Tony whispered, gently toying with the ends of the sheets. 

"I don't know what to say." He said meekly, chewing on his lip. "What do you want to know?"

Tony watched his mentee's face, he looked sad and unsure. "Why were you going to jump?"

Peter didn't know what to say, how to react. He woke up today and didn't expect to still be alive right now, but now he is in bed, facing the man who hours ago he thought was dead. Tony Stark, the man, the myth, the legend, looking at him with such a caring gaze, truly wanting to spend this time with him.

"Because I can't live without you." Peter whispered, "You're my entire life."

"I don't understand buddy. I mean, Pepper wasn't even this far gone. You really worried everyone, I wasn't supposed to come back until headquarters had spoken to the press and sorted all that out. But, everyone insisted I come here as soon as I could." He rubbed his neck as he explained, noticing how the younger man's eyes were searching his for some meaning.

"You came back for me?" Peter asked.

Tony nodded, clearing his throat. "I did. I couldn't handle the thought of you killing yourself over me. Pete… I just don't get it."

Peter lay down in the sheets, pressing the side of his face into the pillow, leaning towards Tony.

"You're so important to me." Peter admitted, closing his eyes. "I should have done something to save you… should have taken the gauntlet myself." He began to sob as he spoke. 

He could feel the other man shift in the bed, lying down too and wrapping his arm around Peter as he continued to talk.

"It's my fault." Peter sobbed loudly. "I couldn't save you… and you died… and I wasn't able to do anything!"

Tony's heart was shattering, he had no idea Peter was holding onto this guilt. Tony held him close and cradled him as he cried, tears forming in his own eyes as he did so. 

"It's not your fault," Tony cried into his neck, not meaning to cry, but fuck he needed to. "You hear me Pete?" He asked him. Both of them lay there, crying into each other, needing the closeness.

"I missed you so much," Peter sobbed, his hand raising up to Tony's face, moving around to touch the back of his head. 

"I missed you too kid, so much. You're such… such a good man Pete." Tony told him, pressing his body against him tighter.

"Tony… you don't understand… I…" he broke down again, loud sobs, tears streaming down his as he cuddled into him, his lips almost pressed into Tony's neck.

"Help me to," Tony whispered back. "Tell me what I'm missing."

Peter sucked in a breath, preparing himself. "Okay," he sniffed in, "I promised myself I would… would be brave and just tell you." 

Tony's hand was on his back, smoothing in circles as he tried to help him calm down. "You can tell me," Tony told him, tears still falling down from his eyes and onto Peter's shoulder.

Peter moved back slightly, so his face was in front of Tony's, hot breath against the older man's as he slowly opened his eyes. He was met with the eyes he had always wanted to wake up to, except now they were filled with sorrow.

"I've been in love with you since the day we met." Peter confessed, tear stained cheeks, nervously shaking. "So much in love it hurts, it hurts so badly… you're all I've ever wanted… and you died… and, and." He stopped to try and breathe, clenching his eyes shut. "I see no point in living if I can't share my life with you."

Tony broke down, his body almost shaking with misery. "Pete… I'm not worth it," he muttered between cries. "Jesus, no one has ever cried this much over me," 

Peter moved his fingers to wipe the tears from the older man's cheeks. "They move on faster than I do," he whispered, willing himself to calm down. "I'm stubborn."

Tony smiled slightly, leaning into Peter's touch. "You've not got a stubborn bone in your body." He tried to calm himself down.

"I do now. I'm too stubborn to get over you."

Tony sat up slowly, wiping the tears away and rubbing them in. He thought for a second, then looked back down to the younger man, looking so sweet all cuddled up in his sheets. 

"How you feeling?" 

Peter shrugged. "Scared. Happy. Just like… a mix." The younger man followed suit, wiping his eyes and calming down. "I don't know what to do now."

"Me neither." Tony clenched his jaw. He continued to stare down at Peter. His ruffled brown hair was a total mess, and his face was still the perfect face it had always been. His jaw was a little more defined now, but his eyes were just pure Peter. 

"Tony… can I ask you something?" 

The older man nodded. "Anything you want,"

"Why was I the last to know you're back? I thought… I don't know, that I meant more than that to you?" Peter covered his face with his hands, hiding himself away from the shame.

"Pete," Tony whispered, shifting so he was on his knees, looking down. He removed the younger man's hands. "You wanna know why? Honestly?"

Peter swallowed hard and nodded. Tony licked his lips and looked away from him. His eyes glued themselves to the bed beneath him.

"I was scared." He admitted. "Scared you'd hate me… or forgotten me. I knew how everyone else would react, but you… christ, Pete… I don't know what I'd do if I came back and you weren't here. You know… when I came back from the dead, I expected to see you first. I've been so nervous, so excited… I went over our reunion a thousand times."

Peter's emotions were all over the place, he felt terrible yet touched at the same time. Just knowing that his life, his person, did matter in the eyes of the most wonderful person in his life.

"I'm sorry I ruined it." Peter offered him in a small voice.

"You didn't." Tony told him, shaking his head slowly. "You really, really didn't."

There were a few more moments of silence before he spoke again. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Peter cocked his head, not understanding what was happening. Above him, he saw his mentor, the man he loved more than he could ever love himself. Tony was just as he remembered him, but healthy. Grey hairs, crows feet, and the most beautiful face in the world. Tony was perfect, always had been, always will be.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? You haven't done anything wrong." Peter licked his lips, the hand closest to Tony placed behind his head. 

"No," Tony shook his head. "But I'm about to." He watched as the realisation spread over the younger man's face. Peter didn't move, he just looked up at him in anticipation. 

Tony slowly leaned down, eyes stuck on each other as he gently leaned over him. "Pete." He said quietly as he rubbed their noses together. 

He could feel the younger man under him, shake with nerves, slowly moving his hand to Tony's waist. "You're magical." 

Peter's lips curved into a smile. "Tony…" he moaned in a whisper as he felt their bodies press together. Tony tilted his head, moving his leg over Peter's body to straddle him.

"We shouldn't," Peter whispered. "But please Tony…" 

The older man gently pressed his lips against Peter's, melting into it as Peter gasped slightly at the touch. Tony began to nibble at his lips, tasting him as best he could. Peter's fingers threaded into his hair, opening his mouth, deepening the kiss. They lay against each other as it lead into a steamy kiss, Tony held his jaw, pulling Peter's lip back with his teeth. 

"Oh fuck," Peter moaned into the kiss as his hands gently touched under the older man's T-shirt. Tony's skin was warm and soft, it felt fucking wonderful. 

"Mmmm!" Tony moaned against him, feeling the younger man getting hard under him, his cock pressing hard against him. Tony shifted so his crotch was against the younger man's. He could feel himself getting harder every time Peter moaned.

The kiss was hungry, lips and tongues dancing together as their bodies slowly began to move against each other. Peter gripped him tight, starting to slowly thrust up to get friction. Tony removed his lips and looked down at the younger man, one hand on his jaw, the other on his hips. 

"Missed you," he said before he thrust up hard against him, causing the younger man's mouth to open and a moan to come out of it. "Missed you so much!"

Peter felt himself being more turned on than he had ever been. He hadn't felt arousal in so long he couldn't remember, and he forgot how fucking great it was. Tony's dick was pressing hard against him, it felt big and god… it was stiff for him.

"You feel so good, Tony!" Peter moaned, holding the older man's hips closer as he thrust up. It became needier, Peter letting out little squeaks as he gazed up at the gorgeous man above him. Tony was coming undone, he hadn't had sex since before he died, not that he was having sex now… but he hadn't gotton off. 

Pepper had offered, but he didn't feel ready, but now, oh fuck Peter felt good.

"Pete… oh fuck Pete!" Tony ducked down, his head nuzzling into the younger man's neck, kissing the soft sensitive skin. 

"Tooony, oh god tony… this means so  _ OH _ so much to me! I love you… fuck I love you so much!"

Tony growled, biting down on his neck as he moved his hands down. He pushed his trousers down before pulling down Peter's too, freeing both their cocks. The younger man moaned as he looked down to see their dicks, centimetres away from each other, painfully hard. 

The older man pushed them against each other holding onto Peter hips and touching their dicks together. "Oh shit!" Tony exclaimed as he began to thrust up hard against him. 

"Tony!" Peter moaned, thrusting up harder and harder, "Tony fuck, oh god… you feel amazing, kiss me!"

Tony captured him in a beautiful kiss, making the most sensual noises. Peter let his hands drift to Tony's ass. He could feel his orgasm rise up inside him, knowing he wasn't going to last long, Tony's precum mixing with his own and dripping between them. 

Their lips were hovering over each others, breathing heavily, moaning loudly as their pace was fast and rough, rubbing against each other. 

"Gonna cum Pete!" Tony groaned, "Fuck I'm gonna cum for you darling!"

Peter arched his back, sweating from the pleasure as he let his body be taken over. "Me too Tony! Oh god I love you! I love you! I loo -  _ Oh fuck I'm coming! _ "

One more thrust and Peter was coming hard between them, moaning erotically. Seeing him cum pushed Tony over the edge, crying out loudly.

"Jesus, PETER!" Tony shook as he came strings of come all over Peter's abdomen. 

Not caring about the mess between them, they cuddle into each other. Tony lay on top of him, both of them just enjoying the moment, enjoying everything they just shared. 

Tony should feel guilty, but he really didn't. He loved it. He loved how Peter felt, how he looked and sounded. The younger man was soft and sweet against him. 

They moved so they were lying side by side. Tony took off his shirt and cleaned them up, then threw onto the floor and pulled Peter close to him again. 

"Haven't gotten off like that since I was a teenager." He smiled into Peter's curls.

"I haven't gotten off since before you died." Peter replied, kissing his cheek. 

"Me neither," Tony chuckled. Their bodies remained against each others, feeling the warmth of another person, the person they had missed so much, more than anything.

"What about your wife?" Peter whispered insecurely. 

"Oh yeah," Tony replied. "Fuck, I forgot." He placed a gentle kiss on Peter's head. "Oh well, I guess that's over."

Peter separated from him, moving so he was hovering over the older man. God, he looked gorgeous to Tony, Peter was glowing. 

"Really?" Peter asked him. "You don't want to forget about this and carry on being married to Pepper?"

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Is that what you want?"

"No!" Peter interjected. "Not one bit!" He grinned, "I just… you're picking me?"

"You're adorable." Tony chuckled, tapping him on the nose. "New life, new me. I came back, and the one person I was most excited to see was you. And turns out, out of everyone… you're the one who loves me most." 

Peter blushed and looked down, then his eyes travelled back up to meet Tony's. "So… you're… you like me?"

"Babe, we just got off on each other, of course I like you. Do you think I was doing that just because it felt good?"

Peter shrugged. "I was just taking whateve I could get," 

Tony laughed, he looked genuinely happy. So did Peter, his eyes filled with love. Tony raised his hand and gently placed it on the side of Peter's face.

"Well, from now on Peter. It's gonna be you and me. Because I can't live without you either, and I'm never going to leave you again. Just promise me… promise this is for the long haul." 

"Have I ever stopped loving you?" Peter asked him. "I promise you, I love you. More than you will ever realise."

"I love you too," Tony grinned. "I really do. Now come here and kiss me again, I didn't know you could kiss so well."

Peter blushed. "We're really doing this aren't we? Like… when you and Pepper are over… you're gonna be my boyfriend?"

Tony nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah, it's really happening. I can't wait to introduce you as my man." 

"When do you think you'll tell her?" Peter asked, placing his hand on Tony's chest, feeling him breathe under him.

Tony was silent for a second. The younger man was terrified that he was going to say -  _ wait until the time is right  _ or the annoying -  _ it'll happen eventually  _ \- but no. Tony pushed himself to sit up, leaning over to his bedside table and picking up the phone.

He pressed call, held the phone to his ear and looked at Peter.

"Right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for the lovelies who commented on the first one asking for a second. If you would like more, let me know and I'll give you some 💖 hope this is good enough


	3. Open Up

Peter went pale as the watched Tony sit up in the bed, both of their breathing the only thing that could be heard. The ringer started, once, twice, a third time. 

Tony pulled the cover over him, reaching out towards Peter and motioning him to come lie down beside him. This was going to be hard. Horrible. Really, really messy. But when it's done… Peter is going to be his. And he will be Peter's. The younger man snuggled in quietly beside him, under his arm. 

"Hey!" Pepper's voice came through the phone. Suddenly a stab of guilt went through Peter's heart. Usually, Tony would feel horrendous. But since his return, this is the happiest he had been, knowing why, he wasn't going to let anything stop him from keeping it.

"Hey Pepper, are you free to talk?" Tony asked, squeezing Peter.

"Of course, is everything okay with you and Peter?" 

"Uh yeah. Things are fine… good even. Things are really, really good." He told her, realizing he should have thought about what he was going to say. 

"That's good, when are you coming home?" She asked him.

"Pepper, when I wasn't here, you managed to somehow carry on living." He started. 

"Yeah? Well, I had to. I couldn't be depressed forever, I had a company to run." Pepper answered him.

"And I am proud of you for that!" Tony told her. "But, the thing is, when I came back, you weren't that emotional. I guess, now I'm back… I don't really want to live the exact same life I used to. I feel like a slightly different person."

Pepper's voice changed, from high and up beat to serious. She sighed. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"It's over Pepper. You and me, I realise now that the thing I've been looking for since I came back, has been here all along." Tony leaned over and kissed Peter's curls, breathing him in and holding it in.

"You're leaving me for Peter aren't you?" Pepper asked, dead in the emotions. 

Tony cleared his throat. "Yes. Yes I am."

The phone went dead, Pepper had hung up on the other side. Tony sighed and threw his phone over to the end of the bed, snuggling into Peter and wrapping his other arm around him.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Peter told him, snuggling tightly into him. 

"Me too… I guess, when I came back, I came back slightly different. I just, I want you."

"I'm tired Tony, I want you too."

"Let's sleep darling, I've got you."

They fell asleep wrapped in each others warm embrace, drifting off to the first good night sleep either of them have had in ages.

\-----------

Peter lay in bed, the sun shining through the curtain, gently kissing his face. He was sprawled out over the double bed. What the hell happened yesterday? Surely none of that really happened. He had had dreams like that before, they all seemed too real and he would wake up and realise it was all a dream.

Suddenly he began to panic, his heart racing. What if it was a dream?! Tony wasn't back after all?! His skin started to sweat as he panicked in his sleep, urging himself to wake up so he could drown his sorrows in a hot shower. Peter lay there, eyes still closed from sleep, tears streaming down his face, breathing all over the place.

Suddenly a strong pair of hands touched his shoulders, trying to calm him down. Peter's eyes shot open, red and scared. Tony was sitting beside him, worried, pulling him up and in for a cuddle. 

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm here darling."

Peter sobbed into his chest. "I thought it was a dream," he told him. "I thought I'd wake up… and you… you'd be gone again."

Tony held Peter's face in his hand and softly kissed his forehead, and then leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Never gonna leave you," Tony whispered. "You're gonna wake up next to me every day for the rest of your life."

Peter smiled as he calmed down, opening his eyes and looked at the sweet and wonderful man before him. "There you are," he smiled. Seeing Tony's charming smile in the morning sunlight, his hair a tousled mess, it made Peter's heart glow.

"You okay now sweetheart?" Tony asked him. Peter nodded in reply, "I'm so happy to see you." 

\---

The morning was sweet and warm. They decided they had to try and get their lives together again. Both of them were broken, needed healing. They needed each other. As Tony took a shower, Peter made them breakfast and as Peter took his shower, Tony cleared up after breakfast. 

Every passing moment in between, Peter would find a way to touch him, kiss his cheek. Eventually they were ready for the day, and they just wanted to spend it together. 

"You haven't been here in like six and a half months. You sure you don't want to go out? Or down to the lab?" Peter asked as Tony set up the sofa with more pillows for them to fall into.

"Peter, I just want to sit and talk to you. I have all the time in the world to see it, but right now, I just want to cuddle you. That okay?"

Peter grinned and jumped on the sofa, "Of course!" 

Tony laughed and moved to turn on the tv, placing it on an easy listening radio station. He then joined Peter on the sofa, taking the seat next to the arm. Peter scurried over to him and lay across the sofa, placing his head in the older man's lap. 

"Could you play with my hair?" Peter pleaded up to him. Tony smirked and moved his hand to softly touch against Peter's brown curls, stroking them gently.

"I would like to really get to know you Peter, more than we ever did before." The older man said in a soft tone, watching as the younger man's eyes fluttered shut, loving this moment. Peter had the sweetest smile plastered on his face. 

"I'll tell you everything Tony," Peter told him. "I want you to know everything."

"Then tell me darling, tell me how you feel about me." 

Peter's face was soft and happy, his eyes closed, loving how Tony's fingers softly stroked his hair. Licked his lips and grinned, "It's a long story."

"I wanna hear it. Since I've come back… people rarely talk to me about real stuff. I wanna hear something real."

"Okay, lemme move." Peter said as he sat up, he then climbed onto the older man's lap and cuddled into him, as Tony out his arms around him. 

"Comfy?" Tony asked, amused.

Peter nodded, "Very! Okay, ready?" He snuggled into the man's chest. 

"Whenever you're ready Pete,"

"I had like… a celebrity crush on you for a while. I used to buy all the magazines with your face. Luckily, I kept them under my bed and not on the walls… because then you came over, that would have been embarrassing." Peter giggled.

He continued, "And then you were there… you were so fucking handsome, powerful and strong. I fell in love with you the moment I lay eyes on you. Though, you weren't the most friendly all the time, but I knew it was some kind of wall you'd built up. I just kept trying to knock it down I guess. I looked up to you so much… I just wanted to be like you… be respected by you. I didn't really have many people in my life… but having you around made me feel whole again. And I knew you cared. That you really liked me deep down… fuck, when I came back after dying… and you hugged me, do you remember?" Peter looked up to him adoringly.

Tony nodded in reply. "Of course I do darling,"

"Well, that was a huge moment for me. I just wish I could have stayed in your arms for so much longer… and then, uh, when  _ it _ happened." Peter paused, his voice changing from happy and in love to sadness again. 

The older man hugged him tighter. "It's okay, carry on."

Peter sighed deeply, clenching his eyes shut and snuggling into his chest even tighter, curling into him with his entire body.

"I just wanted to die." He whispered. "I should have told you I love you, even at the risk of you hating me. I… ugh I hated myself so much. I never ever EVER thought you'd ever let me even touch you."

Tony moved them so they were lying down next to each other on the couch, he pressed soft kisses into the man's hair. "Baby… you never need to worry again. That's all in the past. You have me now okay? I'm here… I love you, and I'm staying."

Peter grinned and turned to cuddle into the man. "Do you know that you're the most handsome man, maybe ever?" 

Tony blushed, licking his lips and watching the younger man with a warm and loving gaze. "Am I?" He moved forward to rub their noses together. "Can I tell you how I feel about you?"

Peter turned bright red and nodded, "Oh my god yes please… wait, will I cry? Fuck it, I'm gonna cry anyway, hold on…" Peter pressed their lips together in a soft and tender kiss. As his fingers gently touched those of Tony's, entwining their fingers. Peter let out a moan as they pressed their bodies together. He then pulled away, leaving Tony wanting more, chasing his lips, but Peter didn't kiss back.

"Now you can tell me," he smirked. 

The older man watched over the younger man's face, seeing how eager he was. Peter lived off of Tony's compliments and his high opinions. He spoke slowly and lovingly, trying to give the younger man the full picture.

"I came back, and the first people I saw were Strange and Pepper. I expected you to be there. I waited, and asked about you, hoping you'd skip through that door. To begin with, I was banned from coming home, because you'd end up telling everyone I was back, and the press didn't know. I watched you." Tony admitted, he noticed how Peter frowned slightly. 

Tony gave him a quick kiss before continuing. "Before I died, well, before you died, we were getting close. I knew you wanted in my life, but, I didn't want to hurt you. I used to hurt everyone Pete. When you died… fuck." Tony paused, looking down at the younger man's lips. "It fucking killed me. It really hurt me! I couldn't sleep, I wasn't a good husband, I just spent all my time missing you! You don't even get it kid, that moment when I saw you again, I wanted to kiss you."

Peter's eyes widened, his jaw slightly hung open as he searched Tony's eyes. "You… you did?"

Tony nodded, looking serious. "Of course I did Peter, I thought I'd never see you again. So when you kissed me, after all those weeks of watching you cry over me, fucking hell, kissing you back was the one thing that felt right."

Peter was blushing so hard he matched their suits, going bright red in the most adorable way. He was biting down on his bottom hip as he smiled the most loving smile. 

"I have a little more to say, this time, about you now." Tony told him, "You are… the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Those eyes… that smile, your gorgeous cheekbones. And christ, your body is fucking phenomenal Pete, I want you so much."

"I want you too Tony. I want you for the rest of my life."

"And you have me Peter, later we'll tell the gang. The press will need to be alerted to my return, and when they are, I want you by my side. And then, I want us, to build a life together. I'm new at this… men and being open with my feelings, it's foreign to me."

"That's fine," Peter grinned. "Because I'm new to relationships. But I love you, and I want all those things… oh my god please tell me this is all real, because it would suck if this was all a dream." He giggled, digging his face into Tony's neck, breathing in deeply.

"Not a dream, you've had a lot of shit Pete, let me make up for it."


	4. The Point Systen

Tony was sitting on his armchair, watching as Peter cleared up after lunch. He offered to help, but Peter wanted to do things for him, so he sat back and admired the beautiful man before him. 

If he had made the decision to stay with Pepper, he wouldn't be this happy. Peter had such a glow about him, he was this beautiful soul that just brightened up the room. Tony smiled sweetly.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" He spoke up. Peter spun around and grinned at him, a blush spreading over his face. 

"I am?" 

Tony nodded. "Very." He confirmed, "I'm so happy I chose you."

Peter bit his lip and put down the tea towel he was holding, skipping over to Tony. "Can I sit with you?"

Tony patted his lap and opened his arms. "Always, come on."

Peter straddled him, his knees on either side as Tony's hands settled around his hips. They admired each other's faces for a few minutes, taking in the beauty before them.

"So how do you want to tell everyone?" Peter asked him sweetly.

"I mean, they probably already know, but we could have them all over? Or we could just not tell them and act like a couple in front of them, and they can just accept it." Tony shrugged. They cuddled into each other, feeling completely comfortable and happy.

"That would be funny, I'm sure Mr. Banner would be completely embarrassed by it." Peter giggled, his smile lighting up his face.

"Fuck Pete… you're just so pretty. I missed that face so much. Did you know I have a photo of you in my wallet?"

Peter was shocked, gasping at that confession. "Really? What photo? For how long?"

Tony cocked his head, "Well, since the day you turned to dust. It's a photo that you posted on social media, you know, the one where the sun is making you glow from behind? It's so pretty. I look at it all the time."

Peter blushed, "Okay Tony, you are officially the cutest boyfriend maybe ever, and the points keep adding up."

"Points?" Tony chuckled, he looked into his eyes fondly. "Do I get a prize?"

"Mmhmm," Peter bit his bottom lip, "You get me, but… you need…." He pretended to think and he looked up, scrunching up his face. "Like a hundred points, and you're only on 60. Gotta make up the numbers Mr. Stark." 

Tony's arms tightened around him, laughing fondly as he smelled the younger man's alluring scent. "Mark my words darling, I'll get those points."

\---

They decided to tell their friends, well, what was left of them. It kinda sucked that not everyone was around, a lot of people were dead or off planet - but it meant they didn't have to keep coming out. The biggest surprise would be how long they last together, because they already saw the first kiss. 

They were meeting for lunch in some nice restaurant that Tony picked out, and he booked out a back room. Thor was gonna be there, along with Bruce, Happy, May and Strange. It was gonna be a nice little get together, and hopefully they will all be okay with Tony and Peter entering a relationship. 

There was of course an age difference, which meant they were maybe at different stages of their lives. And yeah, perhaps Peter had more energy, and wouldn't be slowing down anytime soon. But that never bothered either of them, in fact, it didn't matter to them whether they would be accepted by their friends, but it would be less stressful. 

Peter was prancing around the apartment getting ready, jumping on Tony's bed and watching as he got himself dressed. As the older man fastened up his jeans, Peter was watching him in awe

"Problem?" Tony smirked, eyes looking up to see Peter staring. 

"The opposite actually," Peter smiled, lying on his front. He rested his elbows on the mattress and put his head in his hands, his brown eyes behind adorable batting eyelashes. 

Tony grabbed a white shirt to put on. "What are you thinking?"

"That it's insane how I got myself a hot-ass boyfriend like you. I mean, god, you're like the hottest of the hot. And you're mine?! I actually get to touch that body! Ugh!" Peter gushed like a teenage girl, blushing as his eyes watched that of his boyfriend's chest as it was covered. 

"And I get to touch yours. I think I'm the real winner babe," Tony replied, buttoning his shirt and reaching for his cufflinks. "Are you ready?"

Peter nodded, "Ready. God, you're beautiful. Kiss me before we go?"

Tony slipped on his shoes and reached for his jacket to put on. He walked towards the bed and held out his hand. Peter got up on his knees and shuffled along to meet Tony, putting his arms around his neck.

"I love you baby," Tony whispered, kissing his nose softly, making Peter blush. 

"I love you too, Tony, now kiss me and let's go eat."

"Do I get points for the kiss?" Tony chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around Peter's back.

Peter nodded, "If it's good enough," he smiled.

They kissed, and it was soft and gentle, magical even. Both of them couldn't be happier, their lips feeling so right against each other's. Tony got 20 points.

\---

When they arrived at the restaurant, everyone was already there, and the bartender was bringing in drinks on a large serving tray. It was one of those large circle tables in the middle of a room, and Happy had ordered them a drink as well. 

"Hey everyone!" Tony greeted them, walking in the door. They all turned and smiled, greeting him and cheering that he was here. Peter walked through a few minutes later, also getting a big greeting from everyone. 

"Peter!" May jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "I've been so worried about you! You haven't called in ages, and look at you! You look like you've been eating finally!"

Peter smiled and hugged her back. "I know, I'm sorry I was shitty for a long time. Things are better now." He reassured her, pulling back and smiling.

May looked as though she was about to cry, her eyes tearing up. "I never thought I'd see you smile again."

Peter kissed her cheek, "Love you," he walked round to get his seat between her and Tony. 

"I love you too Peter," May replied, sitting down next to Happy. 

Everyone was exceedingly happy that they were all together, seeing them all happy again. Tony's seat was filled and Peter was glowing, everything was great again.

"So is Pepper coming?" Strange spoke up from beside Bruce, who was sitting in between him and Tony. 

Stark scrunched up his nose and exhaled, then he smiled widely. "Uh, okay, there is no Pepper anymore." He confessed. 

The room fell silent, "Oh, she's not dead!" He commented, "I mean we aren't together anymore!" 

"Good god, Tony! You scared us!" Banner laughed and nudged him. Everyone laughed a little before Tony decided to tell everyone. He pushed his chair backwards and stood up, clinking his glass for their attention.

"Hear ye, hear ye and all that, I have a little announcement to make." He smiled, looking around the room. 

"Now I don't expect you all to be jumping for joy, or faint, but it's something really important to me. Pepper is gone, things between us weren't going to work out. You see, I'm in love with this idiot." Tony reached out his hand to Peter who was gazing up at him with a smile. They held hands and Tony pulled him up beside him. They stared at each other lovingly.

"And he loves me too… so we are now a couple." 

"I am so happy for you!" Thor jumped up, almost knocking over the drinks. "You two are perfect for each other! Spider boy is a good kid, don't hurt him, Stark!"

Peter and Tony laughed, holding onto each other.

"I don't usually find couples cute, but I support you." Strange spoke up, "Are you both happy?"

"Oh yeah," Tony replied, moving forward to kiss Peter's forehead. "Very happy."

Happy held up his glass to the middle of the table. "I think it's time for a toast!" He grinned. Everyone followed suit and waited for the toast to be made.

May spoke up, touching Happy's arm. "Can I do it?

"Of course pumpkin, on you go." He smiled, kissing her cheek. 

May looked over at her nephew, thinking back to everything the two of them have been through. Nothing mattered more to her than him and his happiness. And now? He was more happy than she had ever seen him.

"Peter… Tony," she began, "I am so happy to see you both here, alive and happy. You both mean so much to all of us, and since you've come back Tony, Peter looks so much healthier and happier, and it's only been a few days. And you make my nephew glow." She took a moment before she continued, trying to make sure she didn't get emotional.

"I love how happy you both are right now, and I hope this happiness lasts forever. You two are supposed to be together." She then decided to add in a little joke to make everyone titter. "But don't forget about your old aunt May, I want an aunt-nephew date night once a week!" 

Everyone was in a happy mood, smiling along. They laughed at the end as they cheered for the two of them.

"To the happy couple!" 

Peter never seemed so happy, so in love. They all saw how the two lovers adored each other, smiling and blushing when they caught each other's eyes. Tony adored the younger man. Happy could swear he had never seen his best friend more in love than this moment right here. 

Peter whispered into Tony's ear, "That speech just gave you ten points."

Stark had never really been one for public displays of affection, but his hand hadn't left Peter's back, they sat so close that their legs were sitting against each other's. Tony even fed him from his fork during their meal, whispering in each other's ears. 

Peter couldn't help but feel over emotional. For so long this was all he ever wanted! Domestic bliss with Iron Man?? That's outstanding. He could really feel how much he was loved, and suddenly things didn't matter anymore. All the death, destruction and trauma in the past seemed to just fade away while they were next to each other.

Yeah, depression doesn't go away just like that. It'll take some getting used to being unbearably happy after being clinically depressed for so long, he will definitely have some mental and emotional whiplash. But Tony was there, to kiss him through his tears, to hold him during his nightmares. 

And Tony had Peter too. If he had a panic attack, he would never be alone. Peter vowed to himself, he would stay up all night long if his boyfriend needed him. 

\---

That night as they lay in bed, they cuddled together in each other's arms. Peter told him another fifteen times how much he loved him, he just couldn't stop! It was like he had been silent for so long, and the magical moment of being able to tell him came around, he just couldn't leave it!

"What do I have to do to get that last 10 points darling?" Tony whispered gently.

"Let me sing to you. Can I?" Peter asked, threading his fingers through Tony's greying hair as they lay against the pillows. 

"I'd love that," Tony whispered, "What are you gonna sing?"

Peter kissed him lovingly, pressing his body gently against the older man's. He pulled away after a few moments and began to softly sing into Tony's ear.

" _ I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _ ." His voice wasn't the best, but it was sweet. And it made Tony feel so loved.

" _ Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_ While you're far away dreaming. _ " Tony closed his eyes so he could feel the words that were being sung to him. His heart felt so full, his hands holding Peter so close.

" _ I could spend my life in this sweet surrender...  _ _ I could stay lost in this moment forever...  _ _ Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure _ ."

Tony kissed his cheek, letting his hands slip under Peter's shirt, sliding up his back. 

" _ Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep _ " Tony softly nuzzled his neck, kissing him faintly, making the younger man's voice waver slightly as he felt the older man gently turn them over.

" _ 'Cause I'd miss you baby!  _ _ And I don't want to miss a thing _ ."

Tony was lying on top of Peter, moving his lips towards the younger man's abdomen. He slid up Peter's top and gently kissed the skin he found, tasting it and enjoying the moment. 

" _ 'Cause even when I dream of you...  _ _ The sweetest dream will never do...  _ _ I'd still miss you baby _ "

Peter gasped quietly as Tony sensually kissed his nipples, his hands caressing Peter's muscles as he trailed his lips across his body.

" _ And I don't want to miss a thing _ ." Peter's eyes were on Tony as the older man nibbled down to his trouser line, nuzzling into the skin. Peter smelled intoxicating. 

" _ Lying close to you feeling your heart beating...  _ _ And I'm wondering what you're dreaming. _ "

Tony slid the younger man's trousers down, softly taking them off and chucking them to the side. He bent down and kissed Peter's thighs, watching how the younger man hardened at his touch.

" _ Wondering if it's me you're seeing...  _ _ Then I kiss your eyes...  _ _ And thank God we're together. _ "

Peter was shaking slightly, nervous but in a good way, in the best way. He pulled his own shirt off, tugging at Tony's shirt to come off too.

" _ I just want to stay with you in this moment forever. Forever and ever _ ." 

Tony pulled his shirt over his head, pushing down his trousers too, freeing his hard cock. 

They looked over each other's bodys, not being able to contain their nerves and excitement.

Their lips connected, giving each other a steamy miss, connecting their bodies together and feeling their cocks graze together. Tony moaned into their kiss, holding Peter by the hips. They thrust up together a few times before Tony reached over to grab the lube from the drawer beside them.

Tony looked down at Peter, raising his eyebrows to ask for permission. Peter nodded, smiling and opened up his legs beneath him. The older man lathered up his fingers and dick with the cool gel, before putting his fingertips gently against the younger man's puckering hole. He leaned up and kissed Peter softly, tasting him as he pushed a finger inside. 

Their faces were next to each other, lips hovering against each other's as their hot breaths mixed. Both of their eyes were shut as Tony gently moved his fingers in and out. He whispered to him in that low, comforting yet incredibly seductive voice.

"You're doing so well baby… I love you so much… I'm so happy to be here with you…" 

Peter moved his hips slightly, so Tony slowly let another finger slip inside. Peter gasped into his lips, his back arching a little. 

"There you are sweetheart, doing wonderful… so wonderful… my sweet Peter." 

Peter was smiling but his face was red. He was so tight around his lover's fingers, and he loved it so much. Tony's fingers stretched him out, delved in further and further. Soon a third finger was added, pushing in and opening him up.

"My darling… you feel so good… look at you, you're pretty, so pretty my angel." Tony whispered, kissing him gently. He then removed his fingers and held onto Peter's thighs, lining himself up. 

"Keep singing beautiful," Tony gazed down at him with a warm and loving smile. Peter looked excited, nervous and completely gorgeous, lying there, naked, panting, licking his lips and anticipating what was to come. Peter wrapped his legs around Tony, starting to sing softly.

" _ I don't want to miss one smile...  _ _ I don't want to miss one kiss. _ "

Their eyes were locked together as Tony slowly pushed himself inside, trying not to hurt him. He kept going, fuck it felt amazing! Peter was so tight, warm and the sensations were better than he could have hoped.

Peter's eyes widened, his body shaking slightly as he got used to the new feeling. One hand grasped around his dick, and the other took one of Tony's hands and entwined their fingers together against the bed.

" _ I just want to be with you …  _ oh fuck _ ... _

_ Right here with you, just like this. _ " Tony chuckled slightly as he began to move inside him, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Stark was big, Peter never knew he could feel so full.

"_I just want to…_ oh that's so good..._hold you close. Feel your heart so close to mine. _Tooonnyy," Peter moaned as he moved his hand along his own shaft, getting himself off to the man before and inside of him. Tony was so beautiful over him, his face was pure pleasure. 

The older man was looking down at him with so many emotions in his eyes, every thrust making them feel more connected.

" _ And just stay here in this moment.  _ _ For all the rest of time. _ "

Peter didn't do the long note, his mind was hazy, he didn't want to keep singing, he wanted to moan loudly, drink in every moment. But he could see how much Tony loved it, how his face blushed every time he sung something adorable.

" _ Don't want to close my eyes.  _ _ I don't want to fall asleep." _

Tony was moving a bit faster now, feeling his orgasm rise inside of him, he moaned Peter's name over and over again in a whisper, "Peter… oh god, Peter… Peeeeeter!" 

The younger man blushed, moving his hand faster, arching his back as his skin tinged pink, licking his lips as he continued to sing, his voice threatening to give out and turn into a groan.

" _ 'Cause I'd miss you baby.  _ _ And I don't want to miss a thing.  _ _ 'Cause even when I dream of you...  _ _ The sweetest dream will never do _ !"

Peter's hands squeezed Tony's, his thumb swiping over the slit of his dick, clenching his ass around Tony's. The older man groaned loudly, moving faster and faster, hitting Peter's prostate with every thrust.

" _ I'd still miss you Tony...  _ _ And I don't want to miss a thing -  _ Oh fuck! Oh fuck Tony… I'm gONNA CUM!" 

Peter cried out as he arched his back and shot his load between them, sticking to their chests. 

Tony followed suit seconds after, filling Peter up with his hot cum, claiming him as his own.

"Oh god! Chris, Peter! BABY!" 

Tony collapsed on top of him, kissing his neck softly as he slowly pulled out. They were both breathing heavily, smiling as Tony reached around to find his top to clean them up with.

"You are perfect." Peter whispered, attaching himself to the older man for a cuddle. Their eyes were shut again, cuddling into each other and drifting off to sleep.

"You're my everything Peter, don't ever leave me. I love you 3000,"

"I love you too Tony, always will."

They fell asleep softly. In each other's arms, and there was nothing but good dreams since then.   
  



End file.
